Dragons, Magic, and Mpreg?
by Shippo13
Summary: This a wincest! AU: Dean has just learned of his betrothment to royalty. Not exactly his favorite discovery, especially when Princess turns out to be Prince. Now he must learn to deal with his snobby fiancé and fight off all the weird creatures that followed him.


I know im supposed to be working on meeting the family... I'm getting there. This was originally a Jonas brothers fanfiction so if you've read it on one of those sites it not that anymore. I just felt the need to remake it into something else and post it on here. Hope ya'll like it and let me know what you think!

It was a silent morning in the keep. The roosters were just starting to rise and the servants were beginning breakfast. The keep wasn't very large, the main house, a few servants huts, and the stables. There were five white Arabians and 12 Brown quarter horses. There was also a mixed year old colt. He belonged to the oldest son of the lord of the keep, me.

My name is Dean Winchester and today is the worst day of my life. Today is the day I meet my betrothed. Oh Joy. I wasn't told much about her, just that she is some form of royalty, which in it self is kind of cool, but you know how all those platinum spoon girls are. Total stuck up snobs! I already feel that I'll have to bend to her every whim and command. I'll be a servant to my own wife. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not adverse to marriage, just marriage to people who are complete strangers. The quite of this morning is going to be broken just before breakfast when I start releasing all hell on my parents. Yes, I'm throwing the biggest hissy fit I can manage for a twenty one year old.

"But father! This is the most unfair, cruelest, horrible thing you have ever done to me! I won't marry her! I refuse!" See I told you. My father sighed and looked up at me with dark eyes. I defiantly get my looks from him. Thick Brown/blonde hair, Hazel, almost green eyes, and those damn freckles! I hate those effing things!

"Look Dean, there is nothing I can do my son. This marriage was arranged before I was even born. Your grandfather arranged it with his best friend. Please just get to know her. That is all I ask." I huffed and sat in my chair hard. This was so unfair! We finished breakfast and I ran to the stable. The attendants already have Cylis, my colt, ready for my morning ride. Now most of you must be thinking, riding a year old colt! He must be crazy! Now that would be true of a normal horse but Cylis is my companion. Companions are built differently than normal animals. Around these parts everyone has an animal familiar. My father's is an old grouchy cat named Pickles. My mother's is a Black fox named Naru. They both had weird childhoods. Cylis is the greatest familiar ever. We are so in tune sometimes I believe I have his thoughts fluttering around my head.

"Hey, Cylis, are you ready for our ride?" He pushed his head against my shoulder and spun me around. Then he proceeded to push me out of the stable. I guess so. Cylis is almost as tall as I am by now, and I stand at a solid 6'2". He is Brown with white feet and a white streak on his nose. He's beautiful, although, I would never tell him that. He would try to kill me!

As I was mounting him I heard the gates opening. That was odd. No one was to be here for hours. I trotted Cylis over and saw a carriage come through. My mouth dropped open. She's here already!? I'm so tempted to just canter Cylis out of there. My father would not appreciate that though. So I dismounted and guided Cylis over. The first person out was a young girl, maybe 15. My heart dropped. I couldn't marry this child. True, she was very pretty with long Brown hair held up in ponytails covered in ribbons, and when she turned to me she had piercing Emerald eyes, but she was just a child, a youngling! She must have seen my expression because she started to giggle.

"How do you do? I'm Emily, Prince Samuel's sister-in-law." My mind went blank. If she was someone's sister-in-law, than she was not the one I was to marry. And who was Prince Samuel!? I hadn't realized I said all that out loud until Emily broke out in a loud laugh.

"Prince Samuel is your betrothed silly. Wait; don't tell me none of you knew of this." She looks at all of our shocked faces and her smile dropped. "Sam! I think we have a problem!" She called out. Another person emerged from the carriage. He was adorable! He had a mop of Dark Brown curls that slightly hid his face. He was tall, taller than even me. I felt my heart beat pick up as he looked at me, his hazel eyes looking right into mine, than he turned to my parents.

"Well, I expected a little more. But I have no choice so I guess this must do." All of his adorableness flew right out the window at that point. I had so been right!

After my suspicions were proved, a hand snaked out of the carriage and smacked "Prince Spoiled" upside his head. Out stepped an older looking boy. He had similar curly hair to Sam, only tamer and it was black and deep blue eyes.

"Be nice Castiel!" Emily exclaimed. I had inched closer to my parents as the three stood there bickering. Finally my father seemed to have had enough. He let out a sharp whistle. Cylis whinnied and the three of them jumped apart.

"Please! That is quite enough. Now would the three of you please come and formally introduce yourselves or are you below that?" I had to hold back a snort of amusement at the look on snob boy's face. The oldest stepped forward with Emily on his arm.

"I apologize sir, my behavior was childish. I am first Prince Castiel Gabriel Michal Singer, or just Castiel and as she has already introduced herself, my wife Emily Paige Singer." The two of them bowed to my parents and nodded their heads at me. They both turned and glared at the only one of their party standing there looking the other way, arms crossed. He let out a sigh and came over.

"I am second prince Samuel Robert Jim Singer." He gave a small shot bow than returned to his previous position. My father shook his head and turned to our polite company.

"Please, follow me in. I will show you to your rooms. Dean, please guide your fiancé to your room. He will be staying there." With that the four of them left. I looked over at the handsome annoyance standing there.

"Come on, I have to take Cylis to the stables." I turn and guide Cylis, keeping up a constant chatter to him. Sam huffs and follows. When we reach the stables I leave Cylis in the hand's care.

"You allow others to groom your companion? And why do you not communicate with your companion like normal people?" It seems he has problems with everything.

"What are you talking about?" He lets out a puffed laugh.

"You must be dumber than I thought. Oh well, can we please continue on? My feet hurt." Than he just turns and walks away. I let out a frustrated sigh as I follow. It was going to be a long, hard, annoying life with him.

When we reach my room we are greeted by excited barking. In my confusion I open my door to find a large Golden Retriever. It must be the size of a large wolf. He bounds passed me and jumps onto the boy following me. I hear a laugh escape his lips as he crouches to hug the dog. They seem to have a conversation with their eyes before looking over at me. It was kinda creepy. Both their heads turned to me at the same time... weird.

"This is Eletore. He's my companion." I look down at the intelligent Brown eyes watching me. I kneel in front of him and put my hand out, he puts his paw in my palm and I shake his paw. It's slightly odd.

"Hello Eletore, I'm Dean... Sam's fiancé..." very odd. Eletore gives what sounds like a huffed laugh and runs in circles around me. I look over at Sam. He's back in his folded arm stance.

"It means he likes you. Why? Gods only know! I'm going to lye down." He pushes past me and storms into my room slamming the door behind him.

"He hates when El likes people he doesn't." A soft voice behind me chimes. I turn to see Emily standing there. She smiles at me and snaps her fingers. Eletore's head snaps to attention and then lolls to the side and he bounds over to her. He jumps up and licks her face wildly. She laughs and pushes him away.

"It takes time to get uses to him. He's very moody. Like all the time." She giggles and pulls Eletore into a tight hug.

"But you have the best intuition! Don't you Ellie!?" I watched her baby talk the poor animal all the while wondering what I was going to do about the jerk in my bed.


End file.
